overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Lúcio/Quotes
Spawning First spawn *''"Come on, let’s bring it together!"'' *''"Yeah, let's pick it up"'' Mid-game swap *''"Lúcio coming at you!"'' *''"Lúcio checking in the game!"'' Respawning *''"I hope nobody saw that"'' *''"Back in the mix."'' *''"And the Beat goes on"'' *''"Take it from the top"'' *''"Woo, time to change it up"'' *''"I'm just getting started"'' *''"Time for an encore"'' Being resurrected *''"I’m too young to die"'' Using abilities Crossfade (Heal) *''"Time to heal up"'' *''"This is gonna make you feel better"'' *''"Feel that healing beat"'' *''"Heal up"'' *''"Healing boost."'' *''"Audio medic"'' Crossfade (speed) *''"Oh, oh, oh, time to accelerate!"'' *''"Time to accelerate!"'' *''"Double time!"'' *''"Speed boost!"'' Amp It Up *''"Amp it up!"'' *''"Wooh! you hear that?"'' *''"You feel that?"'' *''"Oh, this is my jam!"'' Sonic Amplifier (secondary fire) *''"Move back!"'' *''"Push off."'' *''"Fall back!"'' *''"Get back!"'' Wall Ride *''"Check this out!"'' *''"Nothing’s gonna stop me!"'' *''"I’m loving this!"'' Sound Barrier *''"Let’s drop the beat!"'' (enemy) *''"Oh, let’s break it down!"'' (self and ally) Communication Wheel Unlockable Voice Lines *''"Give yourself to the rhythm."'' *''"Can’t stop, won’t stop."'' *''"Hit me!"'' *''"I’m on top of the world!"'' *''"I could do this all day!"'' *''"Jackpot!"'' *''"I’m not hearing that noise."'' *''"Oh, yeah!"'' *''"That’s how you get tinnitus."'' *''"Why are you so angry?'' *''"You gotta believe!"'' Ultimate Status ;<90% *''"My ultimate is charging."'' ;>90% *''"My ultimate is almost ready."'' ;100% * "My ultimate is ready!" * "I am ready to activate the Sound Barrier." To ally, 100% * "My ultimate is ready, let's do this!" Thanks *''"Thank you."'' *''"Thanks!"'' Hello *''"Hello, hello!"'' *''"Hello!"'' *''"Hey!"'' *''"Hi!"'' Need Healing *''"I need healing."'' *''"Someone call a doctor!"'' Acknowledge *''"I hear you'' *''"Okay'' *''"Got it'' *''"Understood'' Group Up *''"Group up with me!"'' *''"Group up!"'' *''"Group up here!"'' *''"Join me!"'' Objective-based Quotes Taking objective *''"Ha ha, I am rocking this objective!"'' *''"I’m taking the objective; you know you want some!"'' *''"Taking the objective; come on over!"'' *''"Party on the objective; who’s in?!"'' *''"I’m on the objective; you coming?"'' Losing objective *''"Ain't no way we’re gonna lose this."'' *''"Come on, let’s press the attack."'' *''"Come on, we need to get in control of the point."'' *''"Don’t give up."'' *''"Don’t give up; we can still win this."'' *''"Defend the objective."'' *''"Let's get them off our objective"'' Escort/Hybrid *''"I am moving the payload."'' *''"I’m on the payload and moving out."'' *''"Moving with the payload."'' *''"This payload's bumpin'!"'' Losing payload (Attack) *''"Payloads stuck, let’s get it moving."'' *''"Alright, let’s push the payload."'' *''"Someone get the payload moving again."'' *''"We need to get the payload moving."'' Losing payload (Defend) *''"Everyone, stop the payload."'' *''"Stop the payload."'' *''"Ain’t no way they’re delivering that payload!"'' *''"Payload’s moving. Let’s shut this party down."'' Situation based On Fire *''"Wooh! I am on fire!"'' *''"Is it hot in here? or is it just ME?'' *''"Wooh! check this out, I am on FIRE!"'' *''"Having trouble keeping up?"'' Health Pack *''"I feel great!"'' *''"Good as new."'' *''"Now that's more like it"'' Ally Interactions Watching an Ally get a kill *''"Have you been practicing?"'' *''"That was awesome!"'' Getting Damage Boost from Mercy *''"Woah now that's more like it"'' Enemy Interactions Getting Attacked *''"Woah, oh!"'' *''"Woah, hey, hey!"'' Spotting a Sniper *''"Look out, sniper, check your head."'' *''"Sniper, keep moving."'' Receiving an Orb of Discord *''"That's not right"'' *''"Ugh"'' Stpotting a Teleporter *''"Heads up. They got a teleporter."'' *''"Found their teleporter, let’s take it out."'' *''"We need to find a teleporter."'' Destroying Teleporter *''"I hope you didn’t work too hard on that."'' *''"I just destroyed that teleporter."'' *''"I got the teleporter. That should slow them down."'' Spotting a Turret *''"Check it, enemy turret ahead."'' *''"Watch out for that turret."'' Destroying a Turret *''"Enemy turret destroyed."'' *''"You remember that turret? me neither"'' Kills *''"When the music hits, you feel no pain!"'' *''"Why are you so angry?"'' *''"I could do this all day."'' *''"I guess they didn’t have enough."'' *''"I could do this with my eyes closed."'' *''"Boom!"'' Killing Tracer *''"Got you this time"'' Lucioball Performing a save *''"What a stop!"'' *''"An amazing stop!"'' Scoring a goal *''"I can't believe I just did that"'' *''"Gooooooooooooooooooooooool!!!!"'' *''"Bend it like Lúcio"'' *''"Haha! did you see that?"'' *''"He shoots, he scores"'' *''"Goal of the season"'' Team scoring a goal * "Oh, what a strike!" * "Nice shot." * "Own goal? I'll take it." Enemy team scoring a goal * "...We'll get it back!" Pre-game lines *''"Ah, I’m in the groove!"'' *''"Come on, keep your head up."'' *''"Enough waiting around, lets get out there."'' *''"Eh, breaktime's over, let's get moving!"'' *''"Here they come."'' *''"Just getting started."'' *''"Let’s get this party started!"'' *''"Let’s hussle."'' *''"Let's get moving!"'' *''"Let's not waste time, I got tickets to the show tonight"'' *''"Look at this team; we’re gonna do great!"'' On Numbani *''"Now this is my kind of city! Everyone’s free to live as they choose."'' On Hollywood *''"Wonder if I have time to catch the hockey game?'' On Volskaya Industries *''"I wish I had brought my stick and pads; I'm sure I could've found a pick up game here"'' Pre-game conversations With Bastion Lúcio: "Hey, Bastion! Check this out: beeping Bastion: in response With D.Va Lúcio: "D.Va in the flesh! Woo! Can I get your autograph? D.Va: "Only if I can get yours too! I love your new album!" With Reinhardt Reinhardt: "Ahh, you kids today with your techno music! You should enjoy the classics, like Hasselhoff!" Lúcio: "I can’t even take you seriously right now." Lúcio: "Reinhardt, we need to find you some new tunes." Reinhardt: "What’s wrong with the classics? I love Hasselhoff! Have you heard Night Rocker? With Symmetra Lúcio: "What you Vishkar would never understand is that people should be free." Symmetra: "What you call freedom is an illusion that causes more harm than good." Symmetra: "To think I would have to work with a street ruffian." Lúcio: "Yeah, I’m not too excited about this arrangement either." Symmetra: ''The Vishkar Corporation is making the world a better place for everyone.'' Lúcio: *laugh* You seriously believe all that? Man, I don't even know what to say to you. With Tracer Tracer: "Lúcio! I’ll race ya." Lúcio: "Oh, it’s on!" Lúcio: "Can’t keep up? Tracer: "Then stay out of our way!" With Winston Lúcio: "Winstoooon, how's it hanging?" Winston: "Uhm... Good I guess, I got this big mission coming and... Oh... I get it..." Unorganized Quotes *''"Five, four, three, two, one!"'' *''"Aw, man."'' *''"Beatbox."'' *''"Check yourself."'' *''"Can you hear me now?'' *''"Everything’s moving so fast it feels like I’m standing still. Oh wait."'' *''"Focus here."'' *''"Get hyped."'' *''"Get on the attack or it’s game over."'' *''"Hey, go!"'' *''"Hey, I’m with you."'' *''"Hey, listen up."'' *''"Hey, thanks."'' *''"Hey, we’re on the same wavelength."'' *''"How do you like that."'' *''"I must have this track on repeat."'' *''"I could do this with my eyes closed."'' *''"I hear you."'' *''"I like the sound of that."'' *''"I need healing."'' *''"I need shields."'' *''"I need some armor."'' *''"I need to learn to let go, next time."'' *''"I’m feeling good."'' *''"I’m feeling it."'' *''"I’m feeling some good vibrations."'' *''"I’m just going to take 5 then, or 10, or 20."'' *''"I’m not hearing that noise."'' *''"I’m on defense."'' *''"I’m on my way."'' *''"I’m on the objective, you coming?'' *''"I’m ready."'' *''"I’m rocking this objective."'' *''"Is it hot in here or is it just...ME?'' *''"It’s off the hook."'' *''"Just how I like it."'' *''"Keep up with this."'' *''"Let’s attack the objective."'' *''"Let’s break it down."'' *''"Let’s drop the beat."'' *''"Let’s get moving."'' *''"Let’s get patched up."'' *''"Let’s get rid of them."'' *''"Let’s get them off our objective."'' *''"Let’s get you healed up."'' *''"Let’s keep it going."'' *''"Let’s pick it up."'' *''"Let’s push it forward."'' *''"Let’s set up here."'' *''"Level up."'' *''"Look, heads up. They’re back for more."'' *''"Man, I feel great."'' *''"Max healing boost."'' *''"Max speed boost."'' *''"Medic."'' *''"Move to the beat."'' *''"Move together."'' *''"My lucky day."'' *''"My ultimate is ready."'' *''"I’m going in."'' *''"I’m on the attack."'' *''"Incoming."'' *''"Is this thing on?'' *''"Let’s clear the area."'' *''"Let’s move it people."'' *''"Let’s bring it together."'' *''"Let’s show them what we can do."'' *''"Let’s up the tempo."'' *''"Look at this team, we’re gonna do great."'' *''"Looks like we’ve got an audience."'' *''"Lucio comin' at you'' *''"Man, so not cool."'' *''"Nice one."'' *''"No way."'' *''"Nothing’s going to stop me."'' *''"Now that was the sound of science."'' *''"Nu uh, it goes to 11."'' *''"Nothing’s going to stop me."'' *''"Now that’s more like it."'' *''"Oh man, I’m loving this."'' *''"On my way."'' *''"Oh, hey hey!"'' *''"Oh man, you lost the beat."'' *''"Oh yeah."'' *''"Okay."'' *''"Party on the objective. Who’s in?'' *''"Priority target over here."'' *''"Pump up the volume."'' *''"Reinhardt, we need to find you new tunes."'' *''"Raising the volume."'' *''"Special delivery on the way."'' *''"Speed boost."'' *''"Served."'' *''"Someone call a doctor."'' *''"Step to this."'' *''"Sorry, had to give you the hook."'' *''"Take cover."'' *''"Taking the objective, come on over."'' *''"That was close."'' *''"Take it from the top."'' *''"That’s what I’m talking about."'' *''"This battles bumpin'!"'' *''"This way."'' *''"Time for an encore."'' *''"Time to heal up."'' *''"Turn it up."'' *''"Turn it up in my headphones. '' *''"I’m taking the objective. You know you want some."'' *''"Thanks, man."'' *''"That ain’t right."'' *''"That’s more like it."'' *''"The beat goes on."'' *''"They’re taking the objective, let’s knock them back."'' *''"This is going to make you feel better."'' *''"This is my jam'' *''"Time to accelerate."'' *''"Time to change it up."'' *''"Watch your step."'' *''"Wait what your back."'' *''"Watch yourself."'' *''"We got this, just a little longer."'' *''"We gotta pick it up, attack!"'' *''"We gotta pull together."'' *''"We need a tank."'' *''"When the music hits, you feel no pain."'' *''"We’re so close. Just hang in there."'' *''"They’re crashing the party."'' *''"We have them heading to the exits."'' *''"Winston, how’s it hangin?'' *''"We need a healer."'' *''"Whoa not this way."'' *''"You believe that? Even I don’t know what to tell you."'' *''"You feel that?'' *''"You got the beat down."'' *''"You gotta take care of yourself."'' *''"You having trouble keeping up?'' *''"You hear that?'' *''"You’re old news."'' *''"Yeah, that was the drop."'' *''"Yeah."'' *''"Yo yo yo, let’s form up here."'' *''"You been practicing."'' *''"You know me, ready to roll."'' Category:Quotes